monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid Pirate/Lolitta
Lolitta is a friendly Mermaid Pirate. She can join Luka after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The next time I get my income... Should I buy a new swimsuit?" "Hmm, a storm is coming... If you keep saying it, you'll eventually sail into one." "This anchor belongs to the ship I'm riding!... Is it bad to use it without permission?" "Seasickness is nothing! We're the Fishy Pirates!" "Be careful around Sirens. It's important to take measures against them and improve your sonic resistance." "My pirate hat was custom-made♪" "I've undergone special training in piracy skills! They make me crazy and merciless!" "When I slept on the deck, I got sunburned!" "Mermaids with big breasts are good at swimming! ♪ Well, there are some exceptions…" "Leave your money and go!" "I'll give you a scale that peeled off. It's pretty valuable." (+1 Mermaid Scale) "I picked this up, but I can't use it very well." (+1 Shuriken) "You're special, so have some money!" (+ 610G) "I want to nom an orange. ♪" (Give 1 Mandarin Orange) *Yes - "I'm so happy!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Stingy!" "Could you give me a herb? I get in many fights, so I'm constantly injured." (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "I'm so happy!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Stingy!" "Come on, hand over your money!" (Give 366G) *Yes - "I'm so happy!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Stingy!" "If I formed a pirate group on my own... What kind of banner should I think of?" *Skull - "Although it's common, it's a skull after all. But you know that." (+10 Affinity) *Coil - "Coil... Am I a snake? It somehow looks like a Lamia..." *Potter's Wheel - "We're not a travelling crafts group!" (-5 Affinity) "This anchor is my anger!" *That's funny - "Eh? I guess so... Ehehe." (+10 Affinity) *Boring - "Well, I didn't mean to say that!" (-5 Affinity) *My anger! - "...Eh? Oh, yeah..." (+10 Affinity) "Your money or your life, one or the other!" *Money - "Okay, so give me the money♪" (+10 Affinity) *Life - "You don't need your life...? In that case, I'll give you a painful experience!" *Give me your money - "Hya! A robbery?!" (-5 Affinity) *Give me your life - "This human... I'm scaaared!!" (-10 Affinity) "I've been silent to my mermaid friend about the fact that I'm a pirate. Should I tell her...? *Be honest - "That's true! Even if I pirate, I'm still her friend!" (+10 Affinity) *Keep it secret - "But, I still feel guilty..." *Stop pirating - "Don't say that so easily! Even piracy is an important job!" (-5 Affinity) "Hey, what do you think is important for pirates?" *An eyepatch - "Are you the type of person who gets in by appearances...?" *A pirate flag - "Indeed, the flag is important after all." (+5 Affinity) *A pirate's soul - "What's that?! It sounds amazing! Please teach me more!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Lolitta: "I'm a pirate♪　I'm a pirate♪ Hurry up and take me with you♪" With Bonnie: Lolitta: "Captian! Welcome!" Bonnie: "Mmm, thank you for your hard work! By the way, is it snack time yet?" Lolitta: "I have a message from Boss Ashel. She said, "Since you were eating between meals, I've taken the snacks away."" Bonnie: "Awww!" With Ashel: Lolitta: "Boss Ashel! The Captain called for you!" Ashel: "Hm...I understand. I'll go later." Lolitta: "Also the helmsman, the head cannoneer, the chief strategist, the head chef, and the quartermaster called for you!" Ashel: "I'm very busy... No matter how many bodies there are, it's just not enough." With Mink: Lolitta: "I'm hurt, sell me some herbs!" Mink: "Sure, I'll charge on your tab for the Fishy Pirates." Lolitta: "In that case, I can buy all sorts of things as much as I want! Give me those apples and rice balls there!" Mink: "Stop, I need to properly explain the tab to the pirates. I just know Boss Ashel would get angry later." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Lolitta: "Yooooo! Let's run wiiild!" Goes Berserk 2nd Action: Lolitta: "Fight! One shot!" gains crit chance 3rd Action: Lolitta: "I'll take that!" uses Mug 4th Action: Lolitta: "Firing artillery!" Lolitta issued an order! But nothing happened... happens. 4th Action: Lolitta: "Let's go! Yayayayayaaa!" uses Bloodbath Category:Mermaids Category:Companions Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Loli